Pourquoi ?
by Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn
Summary: Quand notre espoir le plus cher se réalise, les questions fleurissent dans notre esprit et nous font douter...
1. Chapter 1

**POURQUOI ?

* * *

**

_« Mais qu'ai-je fait ? C'est ce que je voulais depuis toujours, mais était-ce bien ? Ne suis-je pour lui qu'une maîtresse, une amie, ou celle qu'il cherchait ?… »_

* * *

Je suis une jeune Gondorienne qui vient d'atteindre sa majorité sous le règne de notre bien aimé roi Aragorn. Je suis secrètement amoureuse d'un homme plus âgé que moi, beaucoup trop pour certains. Voulez-vous que je vous conte mon histoire ?

Tout commença un beau jour de printemps, alors que les fleurs avaient décidé de montrer leur plus bel apparat. Etant montée au sixième niveau de Minas Tirith, je venais comme à chaque fois observer la pleine du Pelennor. Je montais dans un arbre et m'assis à califourchon sur une branche solide, m'adossant au tronc large et imposant de cet arbre sûrement millénaire, rêvant d'aventures comme celle de la Communauté de l'Anneau. J'entendis une voix résonner dans ma tête. Je l'aurai reconnue entre mille, c'était celle de mon frère : il m'appelait pour aller faire mes corvées. Surprise, je perdis l'équilibre, et le sol arrêta ma chute dans un bruit mat et sourd. C'est à ce moment que je ressentis une vive douleur à mon poignet gauche. Mon frère m'emmena aux maisons de guérison, me sermonnant sur les dangers de grimper aux arbres. Comme à chaque fois, je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille amusée, le sourire aux lèvres. Nous entrâmes dans une des maisons de guérison, et après avoir traversé le hall nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'étage supérieur, puis mon frère ouvrit une des portes et m'invita à le suivre. Et c'est là que je LE vis ! Mon frère alla le saluer chaleureusement, lui expliquant la situation. Moi, abasourdie devant lui, j'étais restée sur le pas de la porte en le fixant. J'aurais pu m'évanouir tant la vague d'émotion qui m'a transpercée de part en part était forte. Une fois le récit de ma chute terminé, il posa son regard sur moi… Ses yeux... Je n'oublierai jamais ses yeux noirs, qui savent exprimer tant d'émotions, et qui me font tant trembler...

Je me ressaisis alors et m'approchait afin qu'il puisse regarder mon poignet. Il m'indiqua un lit sur lequel je pouvais m'asseoir. Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau me provoqua une onde de tremblements que je réussis néanmoins à lui cacher. Tout du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'au moment où je vis un sourire sur ses lèvres. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'un guérisseur expert ne s'apercevrait pas que je tremblais ? C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder attentivement tous les traits de son visage qui m'attirait tant et je ne le savais pas encore, allait me hanter. Ses cheveux peu communs étaient fins, courts et couleur ébène. Son visage était harmonieux, ses yeux exprimaient la douceur à l'extrême, et ses lèvres… Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais elles m'attiraient. Si fines, probablement d'une telle douceur… Je regardais ses mains qui allaient et venaient sur mon poignet douloureux, me provocant à chaque frôlement une onde de plaisir indescriptible. Ma voix semblait m'avoir quittée, puisque je ne pus prononcer aucun mot, pas même pour exprimer ma douleur. Mais par contre, je sursautais lorsque ses mains caressaient certaines zones sensibles.

* * *

D'abord, il n'a été qu'un simple ami, une connaissance de mon frère. Ensuite nous sommes devenus de très bons amis, et je ressentais déjà une grande attirance pour ce guérisseur.

J'allais le voir une fois par semaine aux maisons de guérison qui était assez souvent fréquentée par la Reine ces derniers temps. J'étais toujours bien accueillie par lui et les autres guérisseurs. En quelques mois j'étais devenue la petite sœur du groupe fermé qu'ils formaient. Mais je ne voyais que lui… Lui qui était si gentil, si attentionné avec moi… Si beau, si charmant…

Combien de fois j'ai rêvé qu'il m'embrassait, qu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais la femme de sa vie… Les mois passèrent, ainsi que les années. Le temps est un courant imperturbable et insaisissable… Cela faisait à présent près de quatre ans que je le connaissais. Puis vînt cette fameuse soirée qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire…

Un beau jour d'hiver, il fit une fête invitant tous ses amis et moi-même. J'arrivai devant sa porte, pensant passer une bonne soirée en sa compagnie ainsi que celle des autres guérisseurs. Comme à chaque fois je m'arrêtais devant sa porte, prenais une grande respiration, levais mon bras pour frapper à la porte, mais cette fois-ci je suspendis mon geste. J'entendais les échos de cette soirée qui avait l'air prometteuse. Bien sûr, mon frère et sa femme étaient déjà arrivés. Comme lors de chaque soirée, j'avais mis un temps fou à me préparer, ne pouvant me décider parmi mes tenues, et par conséquent mon frère était partit avant moi. Enfin, je me décidais à frapper en tremblant, malgré une voix sournoise qui me disait de partir en courant sans me retourner. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et mon cœur accéléra encore, si cela était possible. IL était là, devant moi. Il me fit un immense sourire et m'embrassa sur la joue.

**« Je suis heureux que tu sois venue ! **annonça-t-il, la voix joyeuse.

**- Je n'allais quand même pas rater une soirée organisée par toi ! »**

Il se mit sur le côté pour me laisser entrer. L'atmosphère était chaude et lourde à cause de la cheminée. J'avais mis ma plus belle robe, tout juste décolletée car j'étais d'un naturel un peu timide. Tous ces regards sur moi lors de mon entrée me génèrent, et je baissai la tête, un peu honteuse d'être la cible de cette attention, mais je sentis une petite pression sur mon bras. Je relevai la tête vers lui, qui m'encourageait à garder la tête haute, et un regain de courage me gagna. Il m'invita à m'asseoir à la table où lui et ses amis étaient installés. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres sur la médicine, comme à chaque fois. Moi, je les écoutais, ne me lassant pas d'entendre sa voix mélodieuse… Il était déjà tard et mon frère vînt me chercher pour rentrer, ce dont je n'avais aucune envie.

**« Allez petite sœur ! Il faut rentrer maintenant.**

**- Bien… » **soupirais-je sans le cacher.

IL perçut très bien à quel point j'étais déçue de partir.

**« Allons, laisse-là donc rester, tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas partir…** intervînt-il en ma faveur, et mon visage s'illumina.

**- Ah non ? Et comment va-t-elle rentrer ?**

**- Je la ramènerais…**

**- Tu es presque ivre et tu voudrais ramener ma sœur ?** ajouta ironiquement mon frère.

**- Je peux te casser la figure pour te montrer que je ne suis pas ivre, et que je pourrais faire pareil à celui qui osera toucher ta sœur, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… » **hurla-t-il.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard, et c'est la première fois que je voyais de la colère dans les yeux de l'homme que j'affectionnais tant…

**«-Très bien, concéda mon frère. Mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te préviens que je t'en tiendrais responsable, sois-en sûr ! »**

Il prit sa femme par le bras et ils sortirent calmement, me laissant là. IL me regarda et je le remerciais du regard avec mon plus beau sourire.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et je commençais à être fatiguée. Alors, me levant, j'allai lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**«-J'aimerais rentrer s'il te plaît, je ne tiens presque plus debout…**

**-D'accord. Mes amis je dois vous laisser, j'ai promis à quelqu'un de ramener cette jeune demoiselle saine et sauve. Alors je vous dis à tout à l'heure…**** »**

Il se leva et me tendit son bras que je pris avec plaisir.

**«-Mais di… dis-moi… elle est…elle est bien jo… jolie… cette… cette demoi… moiselle ! **Cette phrase avait été prononcée par une personne que je ne connaissais pas mais qui était de toute évidence ivre.

**- Ne pense même pas la toucher Abramir ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille !** Il avait haussé le ton, et son regard était devenu hargneux.

**- Ah bon ? Ca doit… être… être une fille… im… impor… importante… pour que… pour que… tu la… tu la protèges comme… comme ça. Ne serait-ce peuh… pas… l'une de… dede… de tes maîtresses ? »** Pour toute réponse il reçut un coup de poing dans la figure, puis IL m'entraîna vers la sortie.

* * *

J'étais en plein rêve. Nous étions tous deux dans les rues de la cité, bras dessus bras dessous. On ne parlait pas, je ne voulais pas briser la magie de ce moment. Nous étions arrivés chez mon frère un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je m'adossais à la porte, mes mains jointes dans le dos et je le regardais droit dans les yeux, mon cœur battant la chamade. Il posa sa main contre la pierre froide de la maison, juste à côté de ma tête.

**«-Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il a dit, ce n'est qu'un enquiquineur… **Sa voix était à ce moment douce et mélodieuse, presque ensorceleuse.

**- Mais ce n'était pas à lui que je pensais… »** Si mon cœur avait pu à cet instant briser la cage qui le retenait, je crois que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

Son regard était dur à soutenir, je voyais à présent quelque chose que l'on identifierait comme du désir. Mais n'y étant pas habituée et donc mal-à-l'aise face à ce genre de regard, je n'aurais su dire si c'était cela. Je vis son visage se rapprocher tout doucement du mien, petit à petit, et si mon frère nous avait surpris, je crois que j'aurais eu droit à une sévère réprimande. Moi je le regardais toujours dans les yeux, et j'aurais pu me noyer dans ces iris noirs. Puis, je sentis le contact de ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes. Mon sang bouillonnait dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, et bien sûr je répondis à son baiser en m'accrochant tendrement à son cou. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de ce moment, il était enfin arrivé ! Notre baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné… Malheureusement, c'est lui qui rompit ce contact en me caressant les cheveux et en me regardant, haletante. Il me fixa encore une fois avec ce regard remplit de désir, et me laissa là… devant la porte, chancelante et le souffle court. Je n'étais plus dans la réalité, d'ailleurs l'expression qu'arborait mon visage devait certainement en témoigner. Je mis du temps à revenir dans la réalité qui m'entourait, repensant sans cesse à ce baiser. Malgré tout, je réussis à ordonner à mon corps de bouger. Je montais alors directement dans ma chambre, me couchais et pensais à lui… A ce baiser si passionné et si doux en même temps, me passant et repassant au ralenti ces images pour les imprégner dans ma mémoire… Puis des questions vinrent s'insinuer dans mon esprit comme le venin du serpent s'insinue dans toutes les veines du corps jusqu'au cœur. Des questions presque vicieuses, et qui vous font douter…

_« Qui suis-je pour lui ? Une simple maîtresse ou celle qu'il cherche depuis toujours… Est-ce mal ce que j'ai fais ? Dois-je vivre mon amour malgré la décennie qui nous sépare ? »_

Je m'endormis avec ces questions auxquelles, je le pense, je ne pourrais jamais apporter de réponse…

_Fin..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pourquoi **_

* * *

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux Valars pour que cela m'arrive… ? »_

* * *

Ce matin là, je me suis réveillée en retard et mon frère était furieux. Comme à chaque fois que je ne m'éveillais pas. Je me dirigeai vers ma coiffeuse les yeux encore embués de sommeil, et versai machinalement de l'eau dans la cuvette. Chaque jour c'était les mêmes gestes, les mêmes pas, les mêmes paroles et les mêmes corvées. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, je sentais que quelque chose avait changé. Je ne me résignais pas à faire mes corvées et surtout j'étais joyeuse…

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu chantonnes comme ça **? me demanda presque sèchement mon frère.

**- Rien, rien... Je vais au marché… »**

Et je sortis, fuyant l'interrogatoire dont j'avais droit depuis trois jours.

* * *

Je sautillai, le sourire aux lèvres, en me dirigeant vers la ruelle marchande pour acheter le repas du midi et du soir. Les habitants me regardaient passer, n'étant pas habitués à ce que je sois si radieuse. Avant je marchais mon panier à la main et le regard fixé au sol, mais c'était avant…

Je m'engouffrai à présent dans la ruelle marchande remplie de voix et de vie. Elle me semble moins terne, il faut avouer que je ne vois plus les choses pareils. J'arrivai pendant ma contemplation devant l'étalage de légume de la mère Rowna.

**« Bonjour Madame Rowna !** Prononçais-je avec entrain.

**- Bonjour ma petite ! Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse aujourd'hui !**

**- Oui madame, je suis heureuse… »**

Je lui énumérai ma liste de légumes et nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres avec énergie. Nous parlions tantôt du règne de notre roi Aragorn, tantôt des visites de la reine aux maisons de guérisons et aux orphelinats, aussi bien que du beau temps et des autres commerçants.

**« Je vous remercie madame Rowna, et bonne journée à vous !**

**- Bonne journée à toi ma petite, sois prudente sur le retour ! »**

Je lui adressai des signes de la main et partis vers l'étalage de viande puis de poisson. Une fois que j'eu tout acheté, je rentrai gaiement chez mon frère pour faire le ménage, ainsi que les lits, laver le linge et faire à manger pour le midi. Tout se passa dans le silence mais j'avais le sourire aux lèvres. Le repas finis, je libérai la table et fis la vaisselle.

* * *

Ayant mon après-midi de libre, je décidai d'aller rendre une petite visite aux maisons de guérisons. Je remontai le quatrième puis le cinquième niveau pour arriver enfin au sixième réservé aux guérisseurs. Je n'arrêtais de penser à Lui et à cette soirée, puis à ce baiser... Aux frissons que j'ai ressentis, à cette boule dans mon estomac, à cette sensation étrange qui m'avait prise. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'avais dépassé la maison où je me rendais, trop absorbée par mes pensées, quand j'entendis :

**« Hé ho ! Nînzîr ! Par où vas-tu comme ça ?**

**- Oh ! C'est toi Atani !** Dis-je d'une voix lointaine, puis, je lui offris un de mes sourires.

**- Que fais-tu par ce bel après-midi ?**

**- Oh ! Rien de bien extraordinaire, je me promenais et je me suis dis que j'allais passer vous faire une petite visite…**

**- C'est très gentil ça ! Mais notre maison de guérison est en sens inverse ! Par conséquent, aurais-je l'honneur de vous y accompagner gente damoiselle ?…** Il m'offrit son bras en me souriant.

**- Avec plaisir messire le guérisseur… »** concédais-je en souriant.

Puis nous fîmes le chemin jusqu'à la fameuse maison où mon bonheur avait vu le jour il y a de cela presque cinq printemps. Je tremble encore rien que d'y penser, mais je repris vite mes esprits.

**« Tu étais magnifique l'autre soir quand tu es venue chez Khazart, d'ailleurs sa future femme était jalouse qu'il te porte autant d'attention… »** ajouta Atani.

En entendant ces trois mots : « sa future femme », je m'arrêtai brusquement de marcher, ce qui alerta Atani. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux, étonné que je m'immobilise ainsi. Il me vit soudain basculer d'avant en arrière dangereusement. Afin d'éviter une chute qui aurait été, je le pense, très brutale, je m'assis sur le sol et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?** Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**- Non… non ce n'est rien… Je me sens bien… ne t'inquiète pas…** dis-je en reprenant avec difficulté ma respiration.

**- Tu es sûre ? Je vais quand même t'examiner pour être certain ! »**

N'ayant plus aucun pied dans la réalité et ne repensant qu'à ces trois mots qu'il avait employés, je le suivis sans vraiment savoir où j'allais et sans même m'y opposer. Il me fit entrer dans la maison et là, dans l'entrée qui servait de salle d'attente, je Le vis. Je ne saurais décrire ce que je ressentais tant ma peine était grande. Il leva la tête pour voir qui entrait, et quand il me vit, il me fit un sourire. A ce moment des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Les voyant, Atani qui me tenait le bras suivit mon regard et croisa celui de Khazart qui était aussi remplit d'incompréhension. Il s'avança vers nous, laissant la personne dont il s'occupait et leva sa main pour me caresser la joue comme il faisait tout le temps quand j'allais mal. Mais là, cette fois-ci, je ne le laissais pas faire, je reculais et allais me réfugier derrière Atani.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Khazart, inquiet, à Atani.

**- Je ne sais pas ! Je l'ai croisée un peu plus loin et sans prévenir, elle s'est figée brusquement, le souffle coupé, puis elle a glissé par terre en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Je pense qu'elle a fait un malaise.**

**- Je vais m'en occuper ! »**

En entendant cette phrase je raffermis ma prise sur le bras de celui qui était entre cet homme devenu en une seconde un inconnu et moi.

**« Non !... Il y a un malade qui t'attend pour que tu le soignes. Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiètes pas. »**

Atani se retourna alors pour m'emmener lui-même dans une des chambres. Il me prit par les épaules comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile et qui avait besoin d'une protection. Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment-là j'en avais besoin, et même d'une protection bien puissante. Il me fit asseoir sur le lit, puis m'aida à m'allonger car depuis que j'avais entendu ces trois mots, je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide incapable de penser, de prononcer un mot. J'étais une chose, une poupée de chiffon, une marionnette. Atani commença à m'examiner, il regarda mon ventre, essayant de voir si j'avais quelque chose aux poumons.

**« Je ne comprends pas, tu n'as rien aux poumons, rien au ventre… mais quelque chose au cœur, il me semble… et ce n'est pas physique,** avait-il prononcé doucement.

**- Je… je… je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi… »** Ma voix était triste et les larmes recommençaient de tomber en cascade sur mes joues rosies.

Je commençai à me relever pour sortir quand il mit son bras en travers.

**« Laisse-moi passer, s'il te plaît !**

**- Pas avant que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe ! Je m'inquiète pour toi !** Sa voix et la mienne montaient.

**- Comment il faut que je te le dise ? JE VAIS BIEN !** Je ne devais pas être très convaincante avec les sillons que formaient mes larmes.

**- NON ! Tu ne vas pas bien, tu avais le souffle coupé tout à l'heure ! Quand on est entré, tu t'es mise à pleurer ! Tu ne voulais pas que Khazart te touche et tu t'es même caché derrière moi ! Alors ne me dis pas que tu vas bien ! »**

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux avec un regard féroce, plus féroce que j'aurais voulu mais la colère m'avait envahie. Voyant qu'il ne me laisserait pas passer, je me laissai glisser contre le mur et relevai mes jambes auprès mon ventre, et passai mes bras autour. Il m'appela mais je restais murée dans mon silence, regardant fixement dans le vide.

**« Bien, je vois que tu ne me diras rien, bien que je me doute qu'il y a un lien avec Khazart. Je te laisse là, en espérant que tu seras raisonnable… »** Il y avait de la déception dans sa voix, ce qui me déchira le cœur.

Je restai là, le regard dans le vide, ne pensant à rien mais pleurant à chaudes larmes.

* * *

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai comme ça, mais la nuit était tombée et si je ne rentrais pas tout de suite, mon frère me donnerait une sacrée correction. Alors doucement, car mes membres étaient endoloris, je me levai et sortis le plus discrètement possible. Je me mis à courir jusqu'à la maison de mon frère. En entrant, je l'entendis à peine me crier dessus et montai sans attendre la suite. Mon frère et sa femme, étonnés devant mon comportement, ne préférèrent pas insister.

Je me réfugiai dans ma chambre et m'accoudai à la fenêtre.

* * *

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Elbereth ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel sort ? J'ai toujours obéis à mon frère à la mort de nos parents… J'ai toujours fais les corvées qu'il m'imposait, même les plus humiliantes… Alors POURQUOI ? Pourquoi… pourquoi… »_

* * *

Je sanglotai, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps tant de larmes si chaudes et si amères. Je m'endormis à la fenêtre et tombai dans un sommeil sans couleur, sans vie…

Le lendemain matin je ne me levai pas, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré et déprimant tout simplement. Mon frère, inquiet, monta dans ma chambre, s'arrêta devant ma porte mais n'eut pas le courage d'entrer tant il émanait de cette dernière une aura de tristesse profonde. Il redescendit et annonça à sa femme qu'aujourd'hui se serait à elle de faire les corvées. Elle fut étonnée du brusque changement de son mari, car d'habitude même si Nînzîr était malade, il se débrouillait pour la faire travailler. La journée passa bien lentement pour Nînzîr qui était restée dans sa chambre sans manger. Elle était dans la pénombre et ressassait sans arrêt les derniers évènements… Comment avait-il osé l'embrasser alors qu'il allait bientôt se marier ? Elle se sentait trahie, triste, maussade, sans vie…

Cela faisait à présent deux jours que Nînzîr était rentrée en courant chez son frère. Ce dernier, inquiet, demanda à sa femme d'aller chercher un guérisseur, ce qu'elle fit. En arrivant là-bas, elle demanda à voir Khazart.

**« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais c'est Nînzîr. Elle est rentrée, il y a deux jours et elle est montée dans sa chambre, puis n'en est plus sortie depuis. Mon mari s'inquiète beaucoup pour elle, il a voulu aller la voir mais il m'a dit qu'il y avait comme une barrière devant sa porte…**

**- Est-ce qu'elle vous a paru bizarre ces derniers temps ?**

**- Non, elle n'était plus triste, elle était même heureuse depuis deux ou trois jours…** Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

**- Je vais vous accompagner !** Intervînt Atani.

**- D'accord, mais dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît.**

**- Allez-y, je vous rejoins, juste le temps de prendre quelques affaires. »**

Elle sortit, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Atani monta chercher ses affaires suivit de près par Khazart.

**« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé y aller ?** Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand tu l'as reconduite chez Nazir il y a de cela quelques jours, mais il y a un lien entre toi et son comportement !** Il avait prononcé ces mots avec mépris car il était très inquiet de voir Nînzîr comme ça.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas penser ? **Demanda-t-il, choqué par les insinuations de son ami.

**- Je sais que tu n'es pas un modèle de vertu avec les femmes !**

**- J'ai changé depuis que j'ai rencontré Azaé !** Il y avait dans sa voix et ses yeux une immense colère.

**- Ca, permets-moi d'en douter. On ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature ! Sur ce, j'ai une personne qui m'attend ! »**

Il laissa là Khazart et partit vite voir Nînzîr. Il entendit son ami jurer avant de quitter la maison.

* * *

Il arriva le plus vite possible chez Nazir, le frère de son amie. Ce dernier lui indiqua où se situait la chambre de sa jeune soeur, puis lui et sa femme restèrent dans le salon.

Atani avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Et une fois devant sa porte, il comprit ce que la femme de Nazir sous-entendait par « une espèce de barrière ». Il entra et ses yeux mirent du temps à s'accommoder de la pénombre de la pièce. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il sentit toute la tristesse qui émanait d'un petit bout de femme pelotonnée dans un coin de sa chambre. La voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur. Il se dirigea vers elle, s'accroupit et prit son menton entre son pouce et son index pour lui relever la tête. Il croisa alors ses iris vert prairies inondées, tristes et sans vie.

**« Ma petite Nînzîr, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état ? »**

* * *

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je levais mon regard vers cette personne qui osait pénétrer dans mon antre de tristesse… Je reconnus la silhouette et rebaissais la tête. Je l'entendis et le sentis s'approcher de moi, je pouvais sentir la peine qu'il ressentait. Mes larmes menaçaient de faire leur retour, mais je réussis à les retenir. Je sentis ses doigts sur mon menton, et en une pression il me fit relever la tête. Puis, je vis son regard, je vis sa tristesse dans ses yeux amicaux. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. Il me parla alors.

**« Ma petite Nînzîr, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état ? »** Sa voix était douce et on pouvait percevoir de la tristesse sur son visage…

Pour toute réponse je me jetais dans ses bras où je fus accueillie et protégée…

* * *

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doit-on vivre des situations comme celle-ci ? Peut-on un jour trouver le véritable amour ? Ou est-ce que la vie est faite de déceptions superposées les unes aux autres ?… »_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Pourquoi ?**

* * *

_« On se sent trahi… On se sent brisé, fini. On n'a plus aucune envie, aucun désir… Peut-on continuer à vivre comme ça ? Doit-on en finir ? Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête… »_

* * *

Je reste là, dans ma chambre, ma vue devenant de plus en plus sombre. Seul Atani me ramène jour après jour à la vie, mais les heures passées sans lui me détruisent encore plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde est ainsi, rempli de tristesse, de malheur, de mauvaises intentions ?… Les hommes sont-ils aussi faibles que ça ? Les elfes partis d'Arda voulaient-ils se protéger de tous ces vices si caractéristiques aux humains ?

Je mange très peu, seul Atani arrive à me nourrir, même si je ne le fais guère que pour lui faire plaisir car il est le seul à me rendre visite… Mon frère n'ose pas retourner dans ma chambre, il ouvre juste la porte pour m'apporter le repas, mais il n'entre pas dans cet « antre maudite » comme dirait sa femme. Je les entends se disputer à cause de moi. Elle lui reproche de ne pas se montrer fort de ne pas me forcer à faire mes corvées, et elle lui dit qu'il est un lâche. Tout ceci me rembrunit, me plonge un peu plus chaque jour dans les ténèbres bien sombres qui m'entourent déjà…

* * *

Aujourd'hui Atani est venu plus tard que d'habitude. Comment le sais-je ? Parce que je compte continuellement le temps qui passe, parce que ça m'évite de penser, ça m'évite d'avoir les idées encore plus sombres que ma chambre…

**« Bonjour ma petite Nînzîr ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**- …**

**- J'espère que tu n'as pas encore attendu que j'arrive pour manger ?** demanda-t-il en s'approchant. **Il faut que tu manges Nîn ! Sinon comment veux-tu réussir à reprendre des forces ? Et puis, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas quitter ton lit. Tu n'as pas assez de forces.**

**- ... »**

Il s'approcha de moi et remarqua que j'avais récemment pleuré. Il mit une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille et commença à me faire manger en soupirant de désespoir.

**« Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? Tu pourrais au moins dire quelques petits mots afin que je sache ce que tu veux ?** supplia-t-il.

**- …**

**- Comment veux-tu que je te guérisse si tu ne veux pas que l'on t'aide ?… »** Sa voix était aussi triste que son visage.

Mais ce qui me choqua le plus était de voir la résignation et le manque d'espoir dans les yeux de celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami. Je ne pu retenir les nouvelles larmes qui étaient montées dans mes yeux.

**« Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te laisser… D'autres personnes m'attendent… »**

Sa voix était soudainement devenue froide, ce qui me fit relever la tête vers cet ami que je laissais partir sans pouvoir rien faire, sans aucune volonté pour le faire. En entendant la porte claquer, je rebaissai doucement la tête sur mes genoux repliés contre mon corps.

**« Comment va-t-elle Atani ?** s'enquit Nazir.

**- Pas d'amélioration… Elle mange quand je suis là, mais encore une fois le repas était intact quand je suis arrivé. Et elle s'est encore levée pour aller se recroqueviller dans un coin de sa chambre.**

**- Que pouvons-nous faire ?** s'inquiéta le frère de Nînzîr.

**- Rien malheureusement, elle refuse qu'on l'aide, elle ne prononce aucune parole…**

**- Et bien qu'elle reste dans sa chambre ! De toutes façons elle n'est plus bonne à rien !**

**- Tais-toi Ahéla !** hurla Nazir. **Tu parles de ma sœur quand même !**

**- Je suis désolé, je vais devoir prendre congé…**

**- Oui Atani, je comprends. À demain.**

**- ... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir demain… »**

Nazir regarda Atani partir, étonné par les paroles que ce dernier avait prononcées. En effet, cela faisait deux mois que sa sœur était dans cet état, et cela faisait aussi deux mois qu'Atani venait à son chevet tous les jours.

* * *

Atani était fatigué, mais par-dessus tout, il était désespéré de voir son amie comme ça. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment se comporter pour lui faire reprendre goût à la vie. La voir éteinte, sans vie et abattue, lui était insupportable. Mais ce qui le mettait par-dessus tout hors de lui était le comportement de Khazart ! Comment avait-il osé la mettre dans cet état ! Car à présent il était sûr et certain que Khazart y était pour quelque chose. Il se dit alors qu'elle devait être bien amoureuse de lui pour qu'elle soit dans cet état de grande dépression. Cette pensée lui fit mal, très mal. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution à ce problème, il lui fallait l'aide d'un grand guérisseur. Bien sûr, il n'en connaissait qu'un…

* * *

Ce jour là, Aragorn avait réunit tous les chefs dunedains, pour connaître la situation du Gondor et de l'Arnor et savoir si les habitants ne manquaient de rien.

**« Nous avons traversé quelques villages entre le Gondor et l'Arnor, et tout se passe pour le mieux,** annonça Halbarad.

**- C'est très bien, et pour ce qui est de l'Ithilien ?** demanda le Roi.

**- Rien à signaler. Les elfes sont à l'œuvre et la végétation commence à reprendre ses droits. D'ailleurs j'ai une missive pour vous de la part de votre ami Legolas.**

**- Bien, bien. »**

Ils entendirent des coups frapper à la porte, et Aragorn autorisa la personne à entrer. C'était un garde qui s'approcha de son roi pour lui annoncer le visiteur.

**« Un guérisseur du nom d'Atani souhaite avoir une audience avec vous, votre Majesté.**

**- Bien, je vais le recevoir. Messieurs, je vous remercie pour vos renseignements. Vous pouvez vous reposer au palais avant de partir. »**

Le garde sortit en même temps que les Dúnedains. Après quelques minutes, Aragorn annonça :

**« Vous pouvez le laisser entrer à présent ! »**

Atani entra dans le bureau du roi, mit sa main droite sur son cœur avant de courber légèrement le haut de son buste. Aragorn le regarda et lui fit signe de parler.

**« Mon Roi, si je suis venu, c'est que la situation est désespérée et je requiers votre savoir-faire et vos connaissances…**

**- Exposez-moi la situation.**

**- Une amie chère est très malade, et j'ai ouï dire que vous aviez de grandes connaissances dans la médecine. »**

Aragorn regardait Atani fixement, attendant la suite.

**« Dites-moi ce qu'elle a et je vous dirai quelle plante utiliser.**

**- Malheureusement votre Majesté, mon amie n'est pas malade physiquement…** annonça Atani, cherchant ses mots.

**- Qu'a-t-elle alors ?** sollicita Aragorn, surpris.

**- Elle a les idées sombres, elle reste depuis deux mois enfermée dans sa chambre, ne désirant pas manger, et demeurant dans les ténèbres même en plein jour. »**

Aragorn se frottait le menton, réfléchissant.

**« Hum… Vous dites qu'elle ne sort pas de sa chambre et mange très peu ?**

**- Oui, elle refuse de se nourrir et reste recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre.**

**- En effet, votre amie est au bord de basculer.**

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire mon Roi, je suis perdu et je suis venu vous demander aide et conseil.

**- Je pense que vous devriez tout simplement la faire sortir de sa chambre, l'obliger à voir du monde, et si cela ne suffit pas, revenez alors me voir. Mais dites-moi, que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle soit ainsi ?**

- Je ne sais pas moi-même… J'ai bien quelques idées, mais rien de concret. Je vous remercie pour ce conseil… »

Atani sortit, gonflé d'espoir. Mais comment avait-il put ne pas penser à ça ! Comment avait-il pu la laisser dans sa chambre seule alors qu'elle aurait dû sortir et voir le soleil. En plus le printemps est déjà bien entamé, les arbres sont en fleurs, les oiseaux chantent… Il rentra chez lui le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain, Atani se dirigea chez Nazir afin de sortir son amie de ses idées noires. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, rassemblant tout son courage. Il frappa finalement et c'est Ahéla qui vînt lui ouvrir. Elle le regarda et se décala pour lui laisser le passage. Il avança sans un mot et marcha droit vers Nazir pour lui exposer son idée :

**« Il faudrait qu'elle sorte de sa chambre, qu'elle voit du monde.**

**- Mais… est-ce une bonne idée ?** s'inquiéta Nazir.

- Je pense : le fait de se changer les idées, de voir la cité vivre, un rien peut lui redonner cette envie de vivre perdue ! Et puis rester enfermé dans sa chambre n'est pas une solution… »

Nazir était à présent devant la fenêtre, il croisa ses mains dans son dos. Il se retourna vers le guérisseur et acquiesça de la tête. Après l'accord du frère de Nînzîr, Atani monta dans la chambre de son amie et tressaillit comme à chaque fois qu'il était devant cette porte. Il annonça son entrée et ne fut pas surpris de la voir dans le même coin depuis deux mois. Il soupira de lassitude.

**« Ma petite Nînzîr… Comment peux-tu rester ainsi ?**

**- … **

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

**- Aller viens, aujourd'hui nous sortons. » **Sa voix était sans appel.

* * *

J'entendis des voix d'enfants rire, alors, intriguée, j'allai à ma fenêtre et ouvrit le rideau. La lumière du jour m'aveugla un instant, mais quand ma vue fut revenue, je vis un jeune garçon et une jeune fille chahuter ensemble. Le tableau me fit sourire : quelle innocence on peut avoir quand on est enfant ! On oublie le monde, on ne se soucie que de nous et de nos amis. Une innocence que l'on perd parfois brutalement, sans raison… Je refermai le rideau, les larmes aux bords des yeux…

_**Je rêve son visage, je décline son corps,**_

_**Puis, je l'imagine habitant mon décor,**_

_**J'aurais tant à lui dire si j'avais su parler,**_

_**Comment lui faire lire le fond de mes pensées ?**_

_**Mais comment font ces autres à qui tout réussit ?**_

_**Qu'on me dise mes fautes mes chimères aussi,**_

_**Moi j'offrirais mon âme, mon cœur et tout mon temps,**_

_**Mais j'ai beau tout donner, tout n'est pas suffisant…**_

_**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer,**_

_**Si l'on changeait les choses un peu, rien qu'en aimant donner,**_

_**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer,**_

_**Je ferais de ce monde un rêve, une éternité.**_

_**J'ai du sang dans mes songes, un pétale séché,**_

_**Quand des larmes me rongent que d'autres ont versé,**_

_**La vie n'est pas étanche, mon île est sous le vent,**_

_**Les portes laissent entrer les cris même en fermant…**_

_**Dans un jardin l'enfant, sur un balcon des fleurs,**_

_**La vie paisible où j'entends battre tous les cœurs,**_

_**Quand les nuages foncent, présagent des malheurs,**_

_**Quelles armes répondent au pays de nos peurs ?**_

_**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer,**_

_**Si l'on changeait les choses un peu, rien qu'en aimant donner,**_

_**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer,**_

_**Je ferais de ce monde un rêve, une éternité.**_

_**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer,**_

_**Si l'on pouvait changer les choses et tout recommencer,**_

_**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer,**_

_**Nous ferions de ce rêve un monde,**_

_**S'il suffisait d'aimer…**_

Les larmes étaient abondantes sur mes joues rosies par tant de peine et de tristesse… J'entendis la voix d'Atani résonner dans le vide que représentent ma chambre et mon état. Je suis contente qu'il soit revenu, hier quand il est parti, j'ai eu très peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Il entra et me vit toujours recroquevillée dans la même position. Je le vis soupirer, s'approcher de moi et me dire :

**« Aller viens, aujourd'hui nous sortons… »**

A ces mots je me raidis. Moi ? Sortir ? Dehors ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'enlève-t-il de ma prison de ténèbres ? Je le vis et le sentis me soulever, me faire tenir sur mes jambes tout en me maintenant d'une poigne ferme. Il m'entraînait vers la sortie de ma chambre. A chaque pas que je faisais, je tournais la tête en signe de négation. Non, je ne voulais pas sortir, je ne voulais pas affronter le regard de mon frère, je ne voulais pas affronter le regard de tous ceux qui me connaissent !… Plus la distance se réduisait, plus je devenais hystérique. La peur me prenait et je commençais à me débattre violemment. Atani me demanda plusieurs fois de me calmer, mais rien à faire… Je ne voulais pas sortir ! Il finit par me prendre dans ses bras, et de ce fait j'avais moins de prise pour me débattre.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et là je vis mon frère… Avant que nos regards ne se croisent, je cachais ma tête dans le cou de mon porteur et me calmais. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et c'est à ce moment-là que je perçu le soleil me frapper de ses rayons à travers mes paupières closes. J'entendis les bruits de la rue, les sabots des chevaux sur la pierre, les discussions des habitants. Je sentis mon cœur frapper fort dans ma poitrine. Atani me remit sur mes pieds et j'ouvris mes yeux. J'avais oublié à quel point la ville était belle, à quel point un rien pouvait donner chaud au cœur. Je vis des enfants se poursuivre… rire… Je vis un juvénile offrir une fleur à une belle jeune fille. Je croisai mes doigts et mis mes mains contre ma poitrine. Comment avais-je pu me laisser aller ainsi, ne pas revoir les arbres fleurir, les enfants jouer, les gens parler avec insouciance de chose et d'autres, les chevaux tirer des charrettes de blé…

**« Suis-moi, nous allons dans la rue commerçante… »** me susurra Atani.

Nous nous y rendîmes bras dessus, bras dessous. Je vis Madame Rowna, d'ailleurs elle semblait bien contente de me voir. Elle nous parla en délaissant pour ça ses clients venus acheter de la nourriture. Elle me sermonna aussi, me trouvant trop maigre, trop blanche et elle m'offrit une pomme. Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête et nous continuâmes notre chemin.

**« Alors, comment trouves-tu la vie ?**

**- …**

**- Tu n'es toujours pas décidée à parler ? Ce n'est pas grave… »** affirma-t-il en me souriant.

* * *

Nînzîr donna la pomme à Atani en levant les yeux vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Atani y lut une grande tristesse, mais ce regard qu'il affectionnait tant avait changé. Certes la tristesse y était toujours présente, mais une petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux brillait, faiblement certes, mais elle était là. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire à cet instant ce qu'il ressentait, il aurait tant voulu lui caresser la joue, lui dire que maintenant il était là, et il aurait tant aimé à cet instant connaître la douceur de ses lèvres…

* * *

Je lui donnai ma pomme, n'ayant pas faim. Il la prit, la rangea et nous nous regardâmes. Je n'avais jamais remarqué les yeux que pouvait avoir Atani. Il avait un regard charmant, des traits fins, une expression douce. J'ai bizarrement eu l'impression qu'il sondait mon regard, mais qu'espérait-il y trouver ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'avais aucune envie de rompre ce contact.

**« Atani ! Nînzîr ! »**

Nous nous retournâmes vers cette personne qui nous appelait... et je crus défaillir devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Khazart se tenait là, dans la foule, avec à son bras une jeune demoiselle que je devinais être sa future femme…

* * *

_« Qu'ai-je fait, vraiment ? Voilà que je recommençais doucement à vivre… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le vois LUI ? Et surtout ELLE, si magnifique, à son bras... Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter un tel sort ?… Pourquoi les Valar s'acharnent-ils ainsi sur moi ? Pourquoi essayer de retrouver goût à la vie si c'est pour qu'un évènement nous la gâche aussitôt ? »_

* * *

La chanson est **S'il suffisait d'aimer** de Céline Dion, et oui petit moment nostalgique..._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pourquoi ?

* * *

**

_« La vie nous joue parfois des tours auxquels on ne s'attend pas toujours. On se remet alors en question, la vie devient un perpétuel questionnement. Mais au final la vie est un long fleuve dont on ne peut arrêter le cours ni détourner le lit… »

* * *

_

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quand j'entendis cette voix, que je redoutais tant, prononcer mon prénom. Je me crispai, serrant voire même broyant le bras de mon compagnon de marche. Plus je LE voyais avancer vers nous, plus je secouais la tête négativement. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas et je tirais désespérément le bras d'Atani vers l'arrière. Il concéda enfin à me regarder mais ses paroles me glacèrent le sang.

**« -Voyons, tu ne peux toujours l'éviter ! Et puis il m'a appelé, par conséquent je suis obligé d'aller le saluer… »**

Il ne me laissa pas le choix, je prétendis alors perdre connaissance. Je ne voyais rien mais sentais toute l'effervescence autour de moi. Je sentais la présence calme et apaisante d'Atani mais aussi celle imposante de Khazart. J'essayais de ne pas grimacer pour ne pas me trahir.

**« -Je ne comprends pas… elle allait très bien ce matin…** prononça Atani avec une expression anxieuse sur le visage.

**- Elle n'a pas eu de signe avant ce malaise ? **interrogea Khazart.

**- Non, mais peut-être que c'était trop tôt pour la sortir…**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? **demanda Khazart, surpris par les paroles de son ami.

**- Rien, rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais la ramener chez elle.**

**- Pas aux maisons de guérison ?**

**- Non ! » **Il laissa là son collègue et se dirigea chez Nazir.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me ramena chez mon frère. Dès que je fus sur mon lit, j'ouvris les yeux et l'expression qu'arbora Atani à cet instant me fit mal. Je lisais de la déception et de l'incompréhension.

**« -Pourquoi ? **demanda-t-il, las.

**- … **Je fis la moue d'un enfant pris en faute.

**- J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas guérir ! Que tu veux rester dans cet état de revenant ! **Sa voix était sèche et amère.

**- … **Je relevai la tête, surprise par ses paroles.

**- J'ai une grande patience, Nînzîr ! Mais là je la perds ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne fais aucun effort…**

**- C'EST FAUX ! **criais-je, des larmes roulant abondamment sur mes joues.

Atani resta là, interdit et surpris par mes paroles, voire même hésitant, ne savant pas s'il devait me prendre dans ses bras. Il finit par venir à mes côtés et me caler dans son étreinte. Il se mit à me caresser les cheveux, presque machinalement pendant que moi je m'accrochais à lui comme si je m'accrochais à un semblant de vie. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi. A ce moment je me rendis compte que j'étais bien avec lui, et que lorsqu'il était près de moi je ne pensais plus à ces idées noires qui me hantent dans ma solitude.

**« Je vais devoir me retirer… **annonça-t-il doucement.

**- … **

Je relevai la tête et le regardai dans les yeux, dévoilant une expression de déception.

**- Tu ne me reparleras pas…** lui dis-je en un murmure.

Il soupira.

**- Donne-moi le temps… »**

Il m'embrassa sur le front et sortit, me laissant de nouveau seule, sans défense face à ma solitude grandissante. Je ressentis le froid glacial de cette chambre qui fut jadis si chaleureuse et je tremblai malgré moi…

* * *

_« A quoi se raccroche-t-on quand on a l'impression de ne plus rien avoir ? Est-ce que la présence d'un seul être peut suffire à vous donner une raison de vivre ? Mais pourquoi y croire si à la fin on trouve encore une succession de déception ? Pourquoi se battre ? »_

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
